


Stronger Here Together, Than We Could Ever Be Alone

by ShowMeAHero



Series: Hold On [6]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fights, Humor, Missions, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We are stronger here together, than we could ever be alone.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stronger Here Together, Than We Could Ever Be Alone

“Remind me never to leave you behind again,” Clint joked as Natasha used him as leverage to swing herself around and take out three of the assassins - ninjas? aliens? whatever, at this point - that were steadily approaching them.

“I don’t know why you ever do,” Natasha replied. “Going off on your own missions as you do.”

“Katie does a good job,” Clint reminded her. “Not everything requires the Black Widow.”

“Wrong,” Natasha argued. “Every mission requires the Black Widow, if it needs to be done quickly, efficiently, and correctly.”

“And she’s so humble, too,” Clint laughed. Natasha leapt up onto his shoulders, and he fired off three boomerang arrows in a row while Natasha tugged down one of the men attacking from above.

“With all this, who would be humble?” Natasha asked, and Clint shrugged. Natasha scowled down at him for a moment when the movement displaced her, but she quickly regained her balance enough to yank the man down fully from the grate and toss him to the ground, her body landing on top of his. She stood up on his chest.

“You’ve got a point,” Clint agreed easily. Natasha ducked down, sweeping her leg out and knocking out two more.

“We’re a stronger team than you ever remember,” Natasha said breathlessly, standing as Clint took out the last one. Clint leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

“I’ll remember next time,” he promised, and Natasha laughed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
